


Tongue Twisters

by SinnamonyRoll (bibliophileemily)



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/SinnamonyRoll
Summary: "One of these days, that tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble."Penelope and Yuna fluff.
Relationships: Yuna Azetta/Penelope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tongue Twisters

"She sells seashells by the seashore. Red leather, yellow leather; red leather, yellow leather; red leather, yellow leather."

Penelope did her vocal exercises at least twice a day, more often if she had rehearsal or a performance. She did lip exercises, a few scales to warm up the vocal chords, and, of course, tongue twisters.

Penelope prided herself on her elocution; it didn't matter how heartfelt the performance if the actress couldn't be understood.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers," she recited, her diction crisp as lettuce. "A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked."

"Do you have to do that now?" Yuna asked from where she was lying on Penelope's bed. "I'm trying to focus."

"I'm sorry, Yuna, but it's not my fault you waited until now to finish your article." She looked over at Yuna, sprawled out next to a still-blank notebook. "The deadline's tomorrow, isn't it? Have you gotten any work done?"

"I've been working all morning! I've been doing research for the piece."

Penelope quirked an eyebrow. "You haven't moved from my bed since this morning.

"Ah!" Yuna covered her smile with her hand. "You caught me!"

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me." Penelope pouted. "One of these days, that tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble."

"But it's not a lie." Yuna rolled over onto her back. "I'm writing an article on the most beautiful woman in the world. I don't need to leave the room to conduct research on her."

"Yuna!" Penelope turned from her vanity table to face her girlfriend. "Don't say something like that out of nowhere!"

"It's true though." Yuna sat up. "I never lie to you."

"I just don't understand how you say things like that with a straight face," Penelope said.

"It's easy." Yuna stood up and wrapped her arms around her. "I just tell the truth. And right now, the truth is..." She put her lips against Penelope's ear. "I want you to come to bed."

"Yuna!" Penelope's cheeks flushed. "It's the middle of the afternoon!"

"Exactly! You've been practicing for too long already. You need to take a rest."

Penelope wanted to protest, but Yuna had a point. She _had_ been pushing herself lately. And if a rest was all Yuna had in mind, that would be fine.

The doctors had warned Penelope against too much physical exertion. She had to rest between performances and after long walks. Simple tasks now exhausted her, and worst of all...

"You know, I heard that women can have sex forever," Yuna once told her, long ago, before her condition had gotten so bad. "There isn't a reason to stop, after all."

 _But there is one now_ , Penelope thought. 

They lay next to each other, Penelope's head cushioned on Yuna's breasts, where she enviously listened to the steady rhythm of Yuna's heartbeat.

"Hey, Penelope?"

"Hm?"

"If we go slow, it should be fine, right?"

Penelope groaned. "Yuna, you need to work."

"This _is_ work!" Yuna's hand skimmed down Penelope's back to her side, then over the slight curve of her hip. "I want to make sure I'm thorough... I need to know everything about you."

"What could you possibly not already know?" Penelope teased.

"Oh, you never know..." Yuna rolled Penelope onto her back then bent low over her. "I'm sure there could be something I missed."

Penelope felt her breath hitch. "Like what?"

Yuna grinned. "I suppose there's only one way to find out."

* * *

They started with kisses, soft and sweet, that grew more passionate as Yuna licked Penelope's lips. Penelope sighed into Yuna's open mouth, threading her arms around Yuna's waist, pulling her closer. Already, she was squirming, thighs pressed tight together as Yuna straddled her. She couldn't help it. She got wet just thinking about Yuna. And now, lying there, with Yuna's tongue in her mouth and their bodies pressed together, Penelope wanted more.

She arched her back and reached behind to unhook her bra.

Yuna pulled away and watched as Penelope pulled her dress over her head, then removed her undergarments and tossed them to the ground. 

"You don't have to stare," Penelope said as she lay back down.

"I can't help it." Yuna bowed her head reverently. "You're captivating."

There was a slight rustle of fabric as Yuna removed her clothes as well. With nothing now between them, a sense of urgency overcame them both. Yuna printed kisses down Penelope's neck, hands skimming over her breasts, lifting them slightly so she could kiss the sensitive skin underneath. Penelope slid her fingers into Yuna's hair, teasing her pigtails loose, before digging her nails into Yuna's shoulders as Yuna took a nipple into her mouth.

"Yuna!" She sat up, wanting to touch Yuna the same way, but Yuna gently pushed her down with one hand.

"You're supposed to be resting," she said.

"But!" Penelope started to protest, but Yuna pressed a finger to her lips.

"Just lie still and let me continue my research."

It wasn't fair. Penelope longed for how it was before, when she and Yuna could be all over each other, their legs entangled as they moved together towards climax. But that was impossible now.

Instead, she lay back, trembling, as Yuna's tongue dipped into her navel before heading lower. Penelope had just enough time to register her thighs being pushed apart before Yuna's tongue slipped between them.

"Yuna!" She arched her back, pressing into the languid swirl of Yuna's tongue on her clit, and moaned. She lost track of everything else; nothing else mattered but the delicious slip and slide of Yuna eating her out.

"Mmm, you're so wet," Yuna sighed, licking her lips. "It isn't too much?"

"N-no! It's..." Penelope could feel her heart racing, but she wanted more. "If it's too much, I'll stop you."

"Good girl." Yuna kissed her thigh. "Do you want me to finger you too?"

Penelope nodded, too breathless to say yes. Yuna was always so direct; thank the goddess Penelope never had to ask for what she wanted.

Yuna's fingers slid inside Penelope, feeling all around, stretching her out just enough to feel good. She moved them slowly, finding a rhythm as she kissed Penelope's knees, then her hip bones, then her thighs. It took everything Penelope had not to rock against her.

"Yuna! Ah..."

Yuna smiled up at her. "Penelope... you're so beautiful like this."

"Stop... talking," Penelope managed to gasp.

Yuna didn't need to be told twice.

She used her other hand to hold Penelope open and put her tongue to work again.

"Ah!" Penelope could feel herself teetering on the brink. Everything was so wet, so warm... Her whole body was quivering, every nerve ending alive and anticipating what Yuna's tongue would do next. Circles, triangles, stars, up and down, around and around... in the haze of pleasure, Penelope thought she could hear Yuna mumbling something against her.

"What are you..." _Oh!_ She was so close. "...saying?"

Yuna looked up, eyes sparkling, and moved her mouth away just enough so Penelope could make out what she was saying.

"Red leather, yellow leather; red leather, yellow leather."

Penelope laughed as she came.

* * *

They lay side by side afterward, Yuna panting from her own climax and Penelope's thigh still slick from where Yuna had rubbed against it.

Penelope took deep breaths, her hand pressed to her chest. Her heartbeat was still faster than it should have been, but its rhythm was steady.

She hated worrying like this, wondering if her time was running out, if loving her girlfriend was making things worse.

Yuna retrieved her notebook from where it had fallen and plopped it in front of her. 

"You're really going to start working _now_?" Penelope asked.

"I am," Yuna said, tapping the end of the pen against her chin. "I'm sorry, I really did try to finish my work earlier, but I was too distracted watching you. I've told you before: every time you perform, you light up the room. I can't help but watch whenever you practice."

"Even when it's just tongue twisters?" Penelope asked, incredulous.

Yuna leaned over and kissed Penelope on the nose. " _Especially_ when it's tongue twisters."

**Author's Note:**

> I ALMOST made it in time for Femslash February. T_T 
> 
> Yuna/Penelope is the best Crestoria ship, hands down, and there needs to be more fic of these adorable girlfriends. I'm amazed there hasn't been more fic like this, to be honest; it was definitely the first thing I thought of when I saw art of Yuna showing off her tongue all the time ^_~
> 
> Also, "red leather, yellow leather" doesn't look hard, but it's deceptively tricky! I HATED doing that one when warming up before performances!


End file.
